Spin-transfer torque (STT) refers to an effect in which the orientation of a magnetic layer in a magnetic tunnel junction or spin valve is modified by a spin-polarized current. Generally, electric current is unpolarized with electrons having random spin orientations. A spin polarized current is one in which electrons have a net non-zero spin due to a preferential spin orientation distribution. A spin-polarized current can be generated by passing electrical current through a magnetic polarizer layer. When the spin-polarized current flows through a free layer of a magnetic tunnel junction or a spin valve, the electrons in the spin-polarized current can transfer at least some of their angular momentum to the free layer, thereby producing torque to magnetize the free layer. When a sufficient amount of spin-polarized current passes through the free layer, spin-transfer torque can be employed to flip the orientation of the spin (e.g., change the magnetization) in the free layer. A resistance differential of a magnetic tunnel junction between different magnetization states of the free layer can be employed to store data within the magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) cell depending if the magnetization of the free layer is parallel or antiparallel to the magnetization of a reference layer.